El reto de mis padres
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Hikari y Amane se encuentran en un problema bastante serio, y es que los padres de Hikari no están dispuestos a aceptar que están juntas, por lo que Hikari recurre a Yaya, Tsubomi y Chikaru para que las ayuden con su problema, siendo Chikaru quien tiene una interesante idea para ayudarlas. Oneshot.


Saludos insectos xD (nah, ni que yo fuera Vegeta). Aprovecho este nuevo golpe inspiracional (¿se le puede llamar así?) para presentar un nuevo OS, si bien es una de mis parejas menos favoritas: HikarixAmane (no es que tenga nada en contra. Hikari es adorable y Amane sabe hacer bien las cosas. Lo único que me pica es que Amane sea tan masculina). Igual escribo de ellas para ustedes, pues también esta pareja merece una oportunidad.

 **El reto de mis padres**

En uno de los pasillos que conformaban los dormitorios de la escuela St. Spica de Astrea Hill se encontraba caminando una chica que se notaba bastante angustiada. Sus pasos retumbaban en los pasillos de aquel dormitorio, hasta que llega al sitio que estaba buscando, y sin pensarlo mucho toca la puerta.

─ ¡Yaya-chan! Por favor abre, que quiero hablar contigo.

Al primer segundo se oye un rechinar bastante raro proveniente de una de las camas, y quizá algún susurro atropellado, y un par de segundos después la puerta es abierta, y aparece Yaya con una bata de color celeste. A juzgar por lo desordenado del pelo, Hikari pensó que recién acababa de sacar a su amiga de una pesadilla.

─ ¿Hikari? ¿Qué te ocurre? Creí que estabas con Amane-senpai.

─ Es que estuve con ella, y ayer recién regresamos de nuestro viaje para conocer a mis padres ─ Hikari esperaba que Yaya la invitase a pasar, pues después de todo ambas habían compartido el dormitorio por mucho tiempo, pero extrañamente Yaya seguía bloqueando el paso ─. Etto... Yaya-chan... ¿ocurre algo ahí dentro?

─ N-no... ¿cómo crees? ─ Yaya lanza una mirada nerviosa al interior de la habitación, avivando la curiosidad de Hikari en el proceso ─ C-como sea, ¿qué ocurrió, Hikari? ¿Los padres de Amane-senpai te dieron muchos problemas?

─ Al contrario, fueron mis padres quienes se pusieron a presionar a Amane-senpai ─ revela Hikari bastante triste ─. No sé qué hacer, Yaya-chan. No quiero que las exigencias de mis padres hagan que Amane-senpai me llegue a dejar.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron tus padres?

─ Ellos quieren... Ellos quieren... ─ la tristeza en Hikari se hace más y más evidente, y además un intenso carmesí tomaba terreno en su rostro ─ Ellos le dijeron a Amane-senpai que sólo la aceptarían si las dos conseguíamos darles al menos un nieto.

Un golpe se oye en el interior de la habitación, y Yaya se olvida por un momento de estar tapándole la vista a Hikari para en cambio adentrarse. Hikari toma aquella oportunidad para entrar a su antigua habitación y encuentra a Yaya ayudando a Tsubomi (la cual se hallaba desnuda) a sacar la cabeza de debajo de la cama mientras ésta sacaba unas bragas de allí. Hikari se pone roja a más no poder, ya sabiendo lo que Yaya pretendía ocultar.

* * *

 **Media hora más tarde**

Las tres chicas de Spica se encontraban ahora juntas en el dormitorio que anteriormente era compartido por Hikari y Yaya. Yaya y Tsubomi (ya vestidas y arregladas) estaban esperando a que Hikari les diese detalles acerca de lo que había pasado entre ella y Amane, pero Hikari lo primero que hace es notar, gracias a los uniformes y otras cosas que allí habían, que Tsubomi se había mudado a ese dormitorio.

─ Etto... Felicidades, chicas. Me alegra que puedan estar juntas ─ es lo primero que se le ocurre decir a la nueva Etoile.

─ No lo menciones, Hikari-senpai. Por favor no lo menciones ─ responde Tsubomi, recordando la posición en que fue vista (además de todo lo que se le vio gracias a esa posición).

─ ¿Nos vas contar lo que pasó entre Ootori-senpai y tú o no lo harás? ─ salta Yaya con emoción contenida ─ ¿Qué pasó entre tus padres y Ootori-senpai para que pidieran semejante locura?

─ Es que mis padres son muy tradicionales, Yaya-chan ─ responde Hikari, nuevamente entristeciéndose ─. En cuanto se dieron cuenta que Amane-senpai es una chica, se mostraron completamente en contra de que estuviera conmigo, pero luego les tuve que decir que yo quiero estar con ella, pase lo que pase.

─ Con que era eso ─ dice Tsubomi.

─ ¿A-a qué viene eso... a qué viene eso de "se dieron cuenta que Ootori-senpai es una chica"? ─ dice Yaya conteniendo unas risas.

─ Pues que en un principio creían que era un chico, así que mi padre la abrazó y le daba la bienvenida a la familia y también le decía muchas cosas acerca de que seríamos una familia muy feliz y eso... Entonces Amane-senpai le dijo a mi padre que en realidad es mujer, pues mi padre no hacía más que referirse a ella como "él", y ahí empezaron los problemas ─ Hikari se sostenía con fuerza las manos, como si así pudiera hacer acopio de fuerzas para continuar ─. Mis padres se disgustaron mucho, y Amane-senpai fue bastante ofendida, pero fue fuerte por las dos y defendió mi mano, y fue cuando le dije que deseo estar con ella y con nadie más. Y fue ahí cuando ellos retaron a Amane-senpai y le dijeron que sólo le darían su bendición si eramos capaces de darles un nieto.

─ Pues eso es un problema ─ dice Tsubomi ─. La única manera de que las dos tengan un hijo sería esperar a que alguna de las dos... ─ se detiene al pensar un momento en Amane, y luego en Hikari ─ Mejor dicho, habría que esperar a que Amane-senpai evolucione para hacer aquello posible. No veo otra manera de que eso pase.

─ ¡Esto es terrible! ─ Hikari se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y empieza a llorar ─ Mis padres jamás aceptarán a Amane-senpai, y entonces no nos permitirán ser felices juntas.

─ Vamos, no tienes que llorar ─ Yaya pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga ─ ¿Sabes una cosa? Me alegra que vinieses aquí, pues así podremos pensar todas juntas en una solución a tu problema.

─ Escuché decir a Minamoto-senpai que estaban saliendo poco a poco a la luz métodos para tener hijos sin necesidad de tener a un hombre al lado, pero la ciencia apenas tiene ese proyecto en proceso, por lo que todavía no hay posibilidad de hacer algo así para que Ootori-senpai y tú puedan tener sus propios hijos ─ opina Tsubomi.

─ Chikane-senpai siempre sabe de todo. Me pregunto cómo le hace para enterarse de esas cosas ─ dice Yaya.

─ Pero eso sólo significa que no representa una opción ahora mismo ─ apunta Hikari con tristeza ─ ¿No hay alguna otra manera de que Amane-senpai y yo podamos tener la aceptación de mis padres?

─ Hay una manera. Los caminos todavía no se han acabado para ti, Hikari ─ Yaya se levanta decidida, a la vista de Hikari y Tsubomi ─. Por esta amistad que nos ha unido todo este tiempo, te prometo que haré que tú y Ootori-senpai puedan estar juntas sin que nadie intente oponerse.

─ Yaya-chan, muchas gracias ─ Hikari se levanta también y abraza a su amiga entre lágrimas, y Yaya le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

─ Puedes abrazarla, pero no por demasiado tiempo, recuerda que Yaya-senpai ahora me pertenece ─ susurra Tsubomi, creyendo que Hikari y Yaya no la estaban oyendo.

─ Pues si tan celosa estás, puedes unirte también al abrazo ─ las palabras de Yaya dan a entender que sí oyó a su novia.

─ ¿Ehhhh? ─ Tsubomi se pone roja a más no poder al saberse descubierta.

* * *

 **Consejo estudiantil de Lilim**

─ Así que me están pidiendo consejo ─ Chikaru se pone a analizar la situación de Hikari ─. Mmm. Si fuera legal en Japón que una pareja homosexual pudiera adoptar, tal vez podríamos solucionar ese problema.

─ Pero aun si eso fuera posible, habría que esperar que Ootori-senpai y Hikari-senpai fuesen mayores de edad. No hay manera de que podamos dar con una solución inmediata ─ señala Tsubomi.

─ Agradezco que quieran ayudarnos a Hikari y a mí, pero es que no veo a dónde vamos con esto ─ dice Amane sin demasiado optimismo ─. Y de cualquier modo, Hikari y yo necesariamente debemos esperar si tuviéramos la oportunidad de tener hijos. No estamos todavía en edad legal para tomar la crianza de uno.

─ De tomar la crianza de uno, no de tener uno ─ puntualiza Chikaru, extrañando a todas las presentes ─. Si los padres de una de nuestras dos Etoiles se muestran en desacuerdo con esta unión sería un verdadero problema para toda la escuela. Shizuma-sama había sabido llevar los asuntos que le concercían gracias a la constante presión de Rokujou-sama y el desempeño general de los consejos estudiantiles de las tres escuelas, pero recordemos que nuestras nuevas Etoiles son completamente nuevas en el tema de gestionar los asuntos centrales de Astrea Hill, además que yo ahora soy la única presidenta que todavía queda para ayudarlas, y sólo será por este año. Las tres escuelas podrían verse en una situación bastante dramática si no paliamos la situación lo antes posible.

─ Eso suena bastante emotivo, pero sigo sin ver la solución que Hikari y Ootori-senpai necesitan ─ opina Yaya.

─ Eso no es problema. La respuesta a todos nuestros problemas están justo delante de nosotras ─ Chikaru se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, la abre y aparecen Nagisa y Tamao cayendo al suelo por estar apoyadas a la puerta, escuchando cual fisgonas ─. Nagisa-chan y Tamao-chan, ¿les interesa cooperar con nosotras en esta misión tan importante, el cual es garantizar la relación de nuestras Etoiles?

─ S-sí, por supuesto que sí ─ Nagisa hace amago de levantarse, pero trastabilla y vuelve a caerse.

─ ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer, Chikaru-sama? ─ pregunta Tamao.

─ Vengan acá y les cuento ─ las dos chicas de St. Miatre se acercan a Chikaru, y esta les susurra lo que tenían que hacer, por lo que las demás chicas no podían oír nada ─ ¿Quedó claro lo que tienen que hacer?

─ Claro como el agua, Chikaru-senpai ─ Nagisa saluda al estilo militar, haciendo que Tamao soltara un par de risas.

Las dos polizonas se retiran entonces, y Chikaru cierra nuevamente la puerta del consejo estudiantil de Lilim. Las otras presentes estaban deseosas de saber qué era lo que la presidenta tenía pensado, pero su gesto sereno daba a entender que no lo revelaría en ese momento.

─ Pues ya está. En un rato hablaré con Kizuna, Remon y Kagome-chan para que nos encarguemos del otro asunto para llevar a cabo el plan ─ dice al momento de nuevamente tomar asiento.

─ ¿Y qué haremos nosotras? ─ curiosea Amane.

─ Ustedes lo que deben hacer es relajarse y prepararse mentalmente para llevar a cabo la misión de salvamento de Etoiles... aunque pensándolo mejor, ese nombre sonaba más genial en mi cabeza ─ a todas les sale una gota en la cabeza ─. En fin, descansen y encárguense de sus deberes, que en exactamente tres días nos reuniremos nuevamente aquí para así proceder a llevar a cabo el plan.

─ ¿Y ese plan en qué consiste? ─ salta Tsubomi sin poder contenerse.

─ No coman ansias. No se preocupen por nada, que no hace ninguna falta que se enteren ahora mismo. Esto será tan sencillo que puede que incluso se rían en cuanto se enteren.

Amane, Hikari, Yaya y Tsubomi se miran entre sí. Enserio no habían entendido nada, y lo único que podían hacer en ese caso era esperar.

* * *

 **Tres días después**

─ ¡Noooo! ¡Me niego a hacer algo tan vergonzoso, aun si es para las Etoiles!

─ Pero Tsubomi, yo creo así estás adorable ─ dice Yaya con tono meloso, intentando doblegar a su novia ─. Confieso que en un principio tenía mis dudas respecto a esta misión, pero ahora pienso que tú eres la más idónea para hacer esto, con lo kawaii que te ves así.

─ Ya todo el equipo está listo ─ aparece Nagisa ─. Hikari-chan y Ootori-senpai ya pueden ponerse en posición en cualquier momento, y ustedes también deberían hacerlo ─ dice señalando a Yaya y Tsubomi.

El cuarto del consejo estudiantil de St. Lilim había sido convertido completamente en un estudio de grabación en el que Tamao y Nagisa se habían encargado de poner las cámaras y las luces (obviamente prestadas por el club de teatro), y Chikaru y sus tres seguidoras se habían encargado de hacer los vestidos en tiempo récord. Hikari y Amane parecían una pareja clásica, quedando dicha indumentaria como anillo al dedo para ambas; Yaya tenía un vestido blanco y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos, haciendo el papel de la madrina del bebé, papel que tenía que ser desempeñado por Tsubomi. A la pobre delegada aquello se le hacía excesivamente vergonzoso, y no sabía cómo es que había acabado vestida como bebé. Lo único que tenía claro era que se le habían subido los colores de una manera bastante exagerada, y el hecho de tener que meterse en una enorme cuna traída por el dúo de St. Miatre no ayudaba en absoluto.

─ Con que a eso se refería Minamoto-sama con eso de no tener edad para tener la potestad legal de tener un hijo, pero sí tener edad para tener edad para tener un hijo ─ dice Amane, todavía un poco confundida.

─ Todos en sus posiciones, que vamos a tomar la mejor fotografía de todos los tiempos ─ anuncia Chikaru desde su asiento de presidenta (ahora de directora) ─. Nagisa-chan, Remon, encárguense de enfocar bien las luces. Tamao-chan, Kizuna, Kagome-chan, busquen bien los ángulos para que a foto quede perfecta.

─ ¡A la orden! ─ responden las señaladas.

Yaya casi tuvo que llevar a rastras a su novia hasta la cuna debido a que seguía sin querer aceptar ese vergonzoso papel, si hasta propuso que mejor designaran a Kagome para que hiciese el papel de bebé, pero la chica de Lilim declinó la propuesta. Hikari y Amane ya estaban listas y en posición, Yaya se pone al lado de la pareja y esboza su mejor sonrisa, y Tsubomi, ya con el chupete en la boca, rogaba a la virgen que no se notara que era ella, o podría darle un ataque si alguien más se enteraba de aquello.

A la orden de Chikaru, un flash cubre de un instantáneo destello blanco todo el recinto. La fotografía ya había sido tomada, y la presidenta se muestra bastante satisfecha al ver que el trabajo ya estaba hecho, pero...

─ Hay una duda que todavía tengo, senpai ─ dice Hikari al momento de separarse de su puesto ─ ¿Cómo se supone que esto hará que mis padres acepten mi relación con Amane-senpai?

─ Buena pregunta. Yo también quiero saber ─ dice Yaya.

─ Es bastante sencillo, y se trata de hallar los agujeros semánticos en las exigencias para dar con el método de cumplirlas, aún si no sale como ellos se lo esperan. Es como hallar fallos legales en un documento oficial ─ empieza a explicar Chikaru tranquilamente ─. Los padres de Konohana-san exigieron que les dieran un nieto, no exactamente que lo engendraran o lo adoptaran. Con la fotografía que acabamos de tomar, ello recibirán al "nieto" que estaban pidiendo, y si no les parece suficiente, pues ni modo, que ya ustedes cumplieron con su parte ─ Hikari y Amane quedaron sorprendidas ante el razonamiento lógico de Chikaru ─. Ya será cuestión de que las leyes de Japón cambien o la ciencia avance de aquí a que ustedes sean mayores de edad para que así puedan dar ese paso tan importante para que no haya ningún pero de por medio.

─ ¡Muchas gracias, Chikaru-senpai! ─ Hikari casi se lanza para abrazar a la presidenta ─ Nos acabas de ayudar mucho más de lo que pensé que sería posible. Eres la mejor del mundo.

─ Vamos, que para algo somos amigas ─ responde Chikaru tranquilamente.

─ Igualmente te lo agradecemos. Esa idea es bastante original y creativa ─ halaga Amane mientras toma de la mano a Hikari y la mira con cariño.

Yaya y Tsubomi, pese a la vergüenza de la segunda, estaban también contentas por Hikari. Era algo muy hermoso que pudieran ayudar a una amiga a ser feliz con la persona que amaba, y Yaya estaba segura de ser capaz de hacer eso mil veces por ella, pero Tsubomi... ella preferiría desempeñar un papel distinto.

* * *

 **Algunos días después**

Hikari estaba dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación que estaban compartiendo Yaya y Tsubomi, y es que iba a darle una noticia increíble: Sus padres, sorprendidos ante el pequeño truco que ella y Amane habían protagonizado, habían quedado convencidos de que estaban destinadas a estar juntas, por lo que no tuvieron otra alternativa que aceptarla, si bien lo hicieron a regañadientes. Hikari no podía estar más feliz, y hasta se había tardado para venir porque no pudo evitar festejar con besos con su pareja por aquel triunfo, y ni siquiera le importó golpear la puerta con algo más de fuerza de la habitual.

Un sonido procede del interior de la habitación, y al segundo siguiente aparece Yaya, otra vez tapada en una bata de color celeste. Hikari todavía tenía fresca en su memoria lo que había ocurrido la otra vez, por lo que no intentaría ver lo que había dentro.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Hikari? ¿Acaso no funcionó el truco que hicimos?

─ Todo lo contrario, Yaya-chan ¡Mis padres aceptaron a Amane-senpai! Ya no se van a oponer más a que Amane-senpai y yo estemos juntas.

─ Pues me alegro por ti, lo sabes, Hikari ─ Yaya cierra la puerta tras de sí y abraza a su amiga, y ésta le devuelve el gesto ─. Ahora ve y celebra con Ootori-senpai, que estoy segura que estará tan feliz como tú.

Hikari asiente con una sonrisa radiante y se va de allí casi corriendo. Yaya se la queda viendo hasta que desaparece de su vista, y entonces intenta entrar nuevamente a su habitación, pero se encuentra que la puerta tenía el seguro puesto.

─ Tsubomi, ya Hikari se fue, así que me puedes abrir. Vamos que aquí afuera hace frío.

─ _¡Espérate un momento, Yaya-senpai! ¡Tengo que vestirme antes!_

─ Esta chica... Todavía no se acostumbra del todo a que estamos juntas ─ dice Yaya con una gota en la cabeza.

 **Fin**

* * *

Ya llevaba un tiempo sin traer nada para acá, y creo que este OS fue una buena idea, y ahora mi pregunta es ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes? Saben que pueden dejar sus cometarios al respecto, y espero que pronto pueda traer algo más por aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
